Sunny
Sunny is Gwen, Ben and Ken's cousin who appears in the episode Girl Trouble. She is revealed to be Verdona's granddaughter. 'Appearance' ﻿Sunny's human disguise is the spitting image of Gwen with the exceptions of her having black hair; that hangs free, instead of red hair; that is held back, and the fact that her eyes are a deep shade of blue rather than light green. She wears a purple t-shirt, a black mini-skirt, and black leather boots. Like Verdona and Gwen she is able to shift between her human and Anodite forms, but unlike Gwen she does it so much more freely. 'Personality' Being an Anodite in nature, she is a free spirit that cannot be caged. But this fact unfortunately turned her as a spoiled brat (as told by Verdona). Also, she and has little or no regard to what is around her and will oftentimes attack anything just for the sake of fun. She also hates people who tattle to her parents. Sunny loves saying Weeeeeeee! Ha ha! As shown in Girl Trouble, she has respect (and slight fear) of her grandmother Verdona. When Verdona stated that Gwen is her favorite grandchild, this drove Sunny angry. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Sunny was revealed to be playmates with Gwen in their toddler days, the full extent of that history is curently unknown. Sunny was banished to Earth by her parents because she had an elicit affair with another alien Antonio, who appeared to be disliked by the family and for hanging out with the wrong crowd. She was exiled to Frank and Lili's house (much to Lili's chagrin and Gwen's annoyance). But when she caused more trouble than she was on Anodyne, her grandmother Verdona fetched her to take her back to their home planet. 'Powers and Abilities' She is an Anodite, and, like Gwen and Verdona, is able to manipulate mana. This fact allows her to replicate the other powers possessed by all Anodites. Apparently, she has a broader knowledge of her Anodite powers, even slightly more than Gwen, being able to fly and destroy things with relative ease (though like Gwen, her powers are nothing compared to Verdona's). She also seems to possess super strength. In her Anodite form, she, like Verdona, is able to use her hair-like tentacles for a variety of purposes, such as grasping beings and objects; and offensively attacking others. 'Appearances' *Girl Trouble (first appearance) 'Gallery' Sunny usando sus poderes anoditas.png Sunny volando.png Sunny sonriendo manos.png|Sunny's human form Sunny poderes.png|'Sunny's much stronger Anodite capabilities' Kevin enojado Sunny y Ben.png|Sunny with Kevin & Ben Girlt0.jpg|'Sunny demonstrating her Anodite capabilities' Girlt.jpg Girlt777.jpg|'Sunny (in her true Anodite form) and Verdona' Girlt4.jpg Girlt3.jpg Girlt555.jpg Girl Trouble.png|Sunny's debut Girlt222.jpg Trivia * Gwen's inexplicable ire towards Sunny is yet to be explained. * It was never explicitly stated that Max and Verdona only had two children (Frank is Gwen's father, while Carl is Ben's father). Because of this, it can be assumed that Verdona and Max has sired another second-generation Tennyson (who possibly went to Anodyne with Verdona, leaving Frank and Carl with Max on Earth) that has yet to appear in the series who will (in theory) serve one of Sunny's parents. * Sunny clearly calls Verdona "grandma" when she was complaining about going back home and protested when Verdona calls Gwen her "favorite grandchild." Hypothetically, Sunny may not be related to the Tennysons at all, but merely a distant relative (Verdona may only be a grandaunt, but Sunny respects her like her true grandmother, explaining why she calls her as such). * Along with Verdona, Sunny was also absent during Joel Tennyson and Camille Mann's wedding. Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Anodites Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Female Villains Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Magic Category:Mana Category:Female Heroes